


The Mustard Heaven

by badgertrout



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgertrout/pseuds/badgertrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka and Mamoru go shopping together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mustard Heaven

Michiru turned the shirt around and studied the back carefully. No, this one wasn’t really her style. She put the hanger back on the clothing rack.

“Michiru?” someone asked from behind her. Michiru turned around and saw Usagi standing behind her with a trembling lower lip.

“Usagi, what’s wrong?” The princess took a deep breath.

“We were shopping and then we saw Haruka and then… then… she and Mamo-chan…” Michiru could see the distress on the girl’s face.

“Did they…” she couldn’t even finish the sentence. Usagi nodded.

“Let’s go deal with it, then,” Michiru said and placed a comforting hand on Usagi’s shoulder. The smaller girl started to wipe her tears away as they walked out of the store.

“No, don’t wipe your tears just yet, we’ll need them,” Michiru said. Haruka and Mamoru had to be stopped.

 

A floor below them was a store called _The Mustard Heaven_. It had the widest selection of puffy sleeves, multicolored sweaters and other fashionable clothes in the whole city.

“What do you think? Should I get the green one with the rolled-up sleeves or the multicolored one?” Mamoru asked as he lifted two shirts in front of him.

“Hmm… I think the green one looks better with the lilac pants you picked out,” Haruka said, stroking her chin.

“What about you? Did you decide which one you’re going to get?” Mamoru asked and pointed at the two mustard suits that Haruka was holding.

“Yes, I think I’ll go with this one. It goes better with my car,” she said and put the other suit back on its place. The two got interrupted by the sound of someone clearing out their throat. They turned around and saw their girlfriends standing by the door. Usagi had tears in her eyes.

“Usako, what’s wrong?” Mamoru asked. Usagi glanced at Michiru from the corner of her eye. Michiru nodded, and Usagi jumped forward and buried her face into Mamoru’s shirt. She started to sob incoherent words. She was starting to get attention from the other customers at the shop.

“What’s wrong with her?” Mamoru asked without noticing that Usagi had taken the shirt from his hand and put it back on the clothing rack.

“I don’t know. I found her that way,” Michiru lied and watched as Usagi finally lifted her head back up. The girl sniffled for a while before asking:

“Mamo-chan, will you buy me ice-cream?” He sighed.

“Sure. Just wait a moment and I’ll buy-“ Usagi started to cry again. The other customers started to get annoyed.

“Or we can go get ice-cream right now!” Mamoru said and started to lead Usagi out of the store. Before they left, Usagi turned to flash a smile at Michiru.

“I’m glad you don’t cry like that,” Haruka said and examined the suit she had picked out,

“What do you think about this?” Michiru took a step closer.

“It’s nice, but you already own three mustard suits. Come with me instead. I was thinking about getting some new underwear, and I’d like to have your opinion on them,” she whispered, her fingers playing with the collar of Haruka’s shirt. The blonde looked down at the suit and then back at Michiru. It was a tough choice. She did have three suits, but this one was different shade. Michiru could see the hesitation on Haruka’s face.

“We could do something fun tonight,” she whispered and kissed Haruka’s cheek. It didn’t take any more convincing than that. Haruka put the suit away and took Michiru’s hand. As they left the store, Michiru made a mental note to never let Haruka into _The Mustard Heaven_ again.


End file.
